jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Starshine Legacy
Starshine Legacy, also known as SL or SSL is a game series of four games released in 2005 for the Penny Girl book clubs, The games were produced by Hidden Entertainment AB and Pixel Tales. *Starshine Legacy Episode 1: Mystery of the Soul Riders *Starshine Legacy Episode 2: Secret of Pine Hill Mansion *Starshine Legacy Episode 3: Legend of Pandoria *Starshine Legacy Episode 4: The Riddle of Dark Core '''!NOTE! '''This series is separate from Star Stable Online. The games have to be bought on disk for you to be able to play them, and they can not be downloaded. The four games follow the four teenage girls with their horses. The girls must join forces to protect their beloved island before the evil Mr. Sands along with Sabine, Jessica and Katja manages to revive Garnok, a mysterious monster which have been lurking in the Jorvikian ocean for centuries. Episode 1 The main character in the first episode is Lisa, whom has just moved to Jorvik with her father. We start the game on her first day in school where she needs to find the janitor so she can go to her first class. On the way she meets Anne, Linda, Alex and the unusual Sabine and at the end of the day she stands with Linda's lost locker keys in her hand. Even though she is scared of horses because of a riding accident she goes to Jorvik Riding School to return the keys. There she meets Anne and Sabine once again together with Herman, the owner of the stables. In her search for Linda she finds the sick horse Starshine, whom she immediately bonds with. When Starshine later disappears Lisa does everything she can to find her new friend. Episode 2 The main character in the second episode is Linda. She owns the horse Meteor and is a very good student. The game begins with Linda trying to finish her schoolwork in time so she can send out the school newspaper. After school she hurries to the Jorvik Stables and there she realizes that she has the gift to see visions. Lisa calls her to say that she is stuck inside the abandoned Pine Hill Mansion. Linda rides there to save her but while the two girls are still there Mr. Sands arrives. They overhear his plans to hurt Herman. They both ride as fast as they can back to the stables, but Linda feels that something is wrong and instead goes to The Dam. There she saves Jorvik from a catastrophe. Episode 3 The main character in the third episode is Anne who is very interested in fashion. She is trying to win a competition for a modeling contract with the perfume company Glamour No.5, but has some trouble with fellow competitor Jessica. She convinces the photographer Derek to join her at the Jorvik Stables to shoot her with her dressage horse Concorde. However, the presence of both Jessica and Mr. Sands seems to make Concorde sick and he collapses when Jessica is taking a photo with him. Nobody knows what the problem is and Lisa advises Anne to seek help from Fripp. Fripp explains that Concorde's soul is in Pandoria, and that Anne needs to go to the other dimension to retrieve him. She succeeds and together they flee back to the stables, where she meets up with the other Soul Riders and Derek. There they find out that Derek isn't the one he said he was and in the end Anne has to ride to Dark Cores platform and stop Mr. Sands and Jessica. Episode 4 The main character in the fourth episode is Alex, who is a bit of a tom-boy and owns the horse Tin-Can. In the beginning of the game Alex has a disagreement with Mrs Graham, the principal of the school, because she accidentally made her car explode. She receives detention, but needs to get to her brother, James, who is being bullied by Buck and calls for help. She succeeds with the help of Linda. Buck's sister, Katja, agrees with leaving James alone if Alex can beat her in the old Scarecrow Race upon Scarecrow Hill. Katja wins, which bewilders Alex because she didn't see anything of her opponent during the race. The next day James is gone and Linda get a vision where he's kidnapped by Katja and will only let him go if she can have Tin-Can. She rides to Fripp and learns to use her Soul Rider power. Afterwards Alex helps Linda to find her missing school books which contain pictures of Garnok and the Soul Riders. Lisa calls and says that her father works on something called "The Garnok Project" in the middle of nowhere. The girls get worried and Alex visits the location on her way to Devil's Gap. She uses her power to get inside the building where she meets Mr. Sands, defeats him and steals a book. The book contains The Ancient codes of Pandoria and using them Alex beats Katja in a race and wins back her brother. However, James has weird memories and when Linda helps him they see the horrid truth. Is it already too late to save their beloved Jorvik? Trivia * The second episode is the only one in which you're not chased, need to hide or anything similar. This happens in all the other episodes. * You can find these games on Amazon, however you need to have a space for the CD. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Games